Kissable
by The Fictionist Aura
Summary: A competition is taking place at Hogwarts. All of the students are put in pairs, and a girl and boy were one of the pairs, both from Ravenclaw. The idea of the competition was to create a certain potion.


A weird dream I had

Description: A competition is taking place at Hogwarts. All of the students are put in pairs, and a girl and boy (from my actual school) were one of the pairs. They were both from Ravenclaw. The idea of the competition was to create a certain potion that was useful to all. You could work on your potion during the entire day in the Great Hall from one whole week before being judged by all the staff. However, the girl (I suppose I'll called her Violet) was very talented in potions and had a few ideas as to what to do. Most were new revolutionary potions based on muggle medicines. Her partner didn't really care and agree on it but they couldn't find a certain ingredient.

On the fifth night of the competition, Violet stood alone in front of her cauldron in an empty Great Hall, worrying. They had all of the ingredients expect one. Irving grass. The teacher on duty of watching the students that night was Professor Snape. He stared in silent interest as Violet began the potion without the main ingredient. He had gone through her mind several times before, mainly out of curiosity as to what she thought about. She was such a mellow student and yet he sensed feelings of anger toward her partner. Frowning, Severus became to approach her. With each step, he scanned the room again and again, but there was no one else awake at this hour that cared about the contest. Violet remained oblivious to his arrival and did not even notice him until he said her name. "Miss Haddon." Jumping in shock, she missed the root that she was cutting and sliced her fingertip. "Professor." Keeping her hands behind the cauldron to hide her minor injury, she continued. "Can I help you?" Then, she began to get nervous as one of his eyebrows went up. "May I see your hand?" Reluctantly, she held it out for him to see. Smirking, the professor took it surprisingly gingerly and murmured a wandless healing spell. Violet blinked. Snape just healed me……….a Ravenclaw. Wow. "Thank you." "Miss Haddon, am I to understand that you are need of irving grass?" Turning red, she nodded shyly. She did not really talk to teachers that much, especially the potions master. "Who told you?" Mustering up a little white lie, he replied, "Your partner, he seemed concerned about your entry. Perhaps, this," he placed a jar filled with lime green grass blades on the table, "will help." "I couldn't." Violet looked up at his eyes while silently thinking how nice they looked. Well, that and why would her partner care about the project so much………..unless he liked her or something. Then something in his eyes hardened and he looked back to his normal non – giving self. Turning swiftly, he headed back to his post in the front of the room. "Ok then," she mumbled. Opening the jar, Violet frowned a little. These blades were very fresh, almost like they were taken a few hours ago. Only, the only way you could get irving grass was in Scotland, in a certain muggle town she had briefly visited as a child at the age of nine, eight years ago. I'll ask him later, I suppose. She then continued with the potion, occasionally getting up to get some ingredients from her and her partner's personal pantry. Once or twice, she glanced up to see the time of on the clock mounted above. Last time she checked, it said about midnight. Finally, ten minutes later, she was far enough in the process of making it that she just needed to sit and let it boil for seven and a half minutes. Suddenly, she realized that Professor Snape could have just put the jar in the pantry without saying anything. She looked at him. He had his face in an old potions textbook. However, you could see enough of his black hair hanging from the top of his head and his rather elegant nose (in her opinion) almost touching the page. He looked in his element. Best not to interrupt. ………….Seven and a half Minutes Later…………….Violet began to ladle the potion into the entry bottle and the other two bottles she brought just for her. Hearing faint footsteps, she looked up to see Snape approaching. "Almost done?" "Yes, sir." He looked inside her cauldron with mild interest. "Nicely done." Ladling the last of the liquid into one of her personal bottles, she asked, "Where do the entries go?" "Front desk," Snape motioned towards his post. Nodding, Violet headed to the area while Snape inspected the remains of the potion that were no taken. Pulling out a small empty glass bottle from his many robe pockets, he ladled the rest of it, not noticing that Violet was already back and staring at him in amazement. "What does this potion do exactly?" He mumbled to the cauldron. "Heals major wounds such as snake bites, open wounds, knife stabs." She said it in a flat memorized tone. Taking a stopper from his pocket, he used his slender fingers to place it on and then stuffed the bottle back into his robes. "Professor?" Severus looked into her bright blue eyes. "Why did you help us?" "Because," he paused, beginning to head out the door, noticing that Violet was following, "I don't want a Slytherian winning this year, or the next year for that matter." Violet looked slightly deflated. "And also, because your partner was very incessant on getting the grass." Her eyes light up a little. Maybe he does like me. Snape frowned. "Violet." He said suddenly, turning to the seventeen year old. She blinked, a little scared. He sounded angry. "Yes, sir?" His eyes softened, making him look human for a brief second. Slowly, he leaned toward her face, tilting his head to the left. Violet froze. She felt the palm of his right hand press gently but firmly on the back of her head as his other hand wound around her waist, pulling her closer. And then, he kissed her tenderly and very slowly. In return, he received a soft kiss. Violet hadn't really kissed a guy before, just once and she was, well, nervous. He was a good kisser, though. This continued for a good minute. Snape then pulled away, staring at her. She kissed him back. He hadn't expected that. "Good night, Miss Haddon. And good luck in the competition." Hastily, his robes swirled round, leaving the smell of potion ingredients in the air. Violet stood rooted there in shock for several seconds and then walked all the way to her dorm in silent thought.

Two days later, the results were announced in the Great Hall. "And lastly," bellowed the headmaster, "in first place is Violet Haddon and Dalton Hamstring!" The whole Ravenclaw table blasted out in applause as the pair went up to receive their prize. Dalton smiled and waved in the glory but Violet had a very different approach. She merely stood next to Albus and waited rather calmly. Inside, however, was anger at the fact that Dalton would get al least from of the credit for all of her work. Albus smiled down at her, looking into her eyes in a peculiar way. "Congratulations!" She blinked twice on purpose. "Thanks," she mumbled flatly. After two minutes of waving, Dalton finally came up to the front of the Great Hall. "The prize for first place is…………..a tour of the world famous Babylon Gardens, accompanied by teachers of course, one thousand gallons each and the horn and hair of a unicorn!" Dalton frowned at the prizes (he was a rich wizard) but Violet was ecstatic (in a way, she supposed, they weren't the best prizes). Smiling, she took both of their prizes and slipped them into her robes, knowing that Dalton would forget about them and probably wouldn't care either.

A couple hours later, Violet was knocking on the dungeon's wooden door, mentally cursing herself to obliviation. "Enter." Pushing the door open, she walked up to the professor's desk. "May I help you?" She pulled out the horn, hair and the large bag of gallons from her budging robes. "These are yours." Snape looked at her in disbelief. "No, they a-" "Don't." Hesitating, he stood up and walked over to the other side of his desk to examine the items. "Amazing," he mused, picking up the unicorn horn. He had always wanted one of them. They were supposed to bring good fortune to your life but that wasn't it. They were just…beautiful. Violet watched as He turned it around in his hand and also saw the smallest of smiles on his face. Suddenly, he turned to her, looking at her with piercing eyes. "Why are you giving these to me? Doesn't Dalton want them?" Violet frowned; she was hoping he would just accept them. "Because without your help, we never would have won and I thought I would just thank you with them. Actions speck louder than words." Snape continued to look into her eyes, which was rather unnerving. After a long pause, his shoulders slumped. "Thank you," his voice was very soft and sounded aged, "Thank you very much." Violet nodded quietly. "You're welcome." And quickly, she headed for the door. "Wait." She froze, praying that he would kiss her again. The potions master walked up to her and smiled. Her eyes widened. Leaning toward her, he planted a peck on her lips and looked at her quietly in thought for several seconds. "If I am not mistaken, Dalton has asked you out." She reddened, completely confused by his behavior. He just kissed and then asked about some GUY. "Yes, he did…sir." "Then, say yes." "Why?" Her voice cracked and her eyes were filled with swarming thoughts. "Because…he cares a lot about you, despite his apparent indifference, as do I." Straightening himself up, Severus opened the door for her, but Violet remained frozen in shock. "You aren't to repeat this conversation to anyone, is that understood?" She nodded, walking slowly out of the room. Stopping directly below the threshold, she turned back to look at him. "Why did you kiss me?" Snape looked at her for a minute before his eyes lost their general coldness and she saw a hint of warmth in them. "Because I find you very…kissable." And with that, he closed the door.

Please read and review! 


End file.
